


Amusements of Chocolates

by CriticalDragon



Series: Critical’s HanMei week 2018 Fics [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolates, F/M, Fluff, Genji is so happy for his brother, HanMei, Slight Flirting, So its Pre Relationship, White Day, another submission for HanMei week, implied gency, in other terms, lmao im so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Its White Day and Hanzo has made some special chocolates for a very special climatologist.





	Amusements of Chocolates

“Come on, brother. She will love these.” Genji urged. 

“These were _your_ amusements, not mine.” Hanzo growled looking at the box of Shimada clan shaped chocolates crafted by himself. Today was White Day, and while on the outside, it looked liked Hanzo didn’t care at all about the tradition, but Genji knows his brother. He knows he is planning to give chocolates. And he knew exactly who. 

“Okay, brother, I’ll make a plan for you.” Genji explained. “I— 

“There is no plan, Genji,” Hanzo suddenly cut him off. “Because I will do it, plain and simple! I will give her the chocolates and be done with it!” He spat out at Genji, with him noticing a blush on his brother’s cheeks. Behind his visor, a smile appeared on his lips. 

“I do not require your unnecessary assistance! Do you have your own chocolates? Why not go give your chocolates to someone of your desire?” Hanzo continued, his blush of trying to hide his intentions all too obvious to Genji. 

“I have already given my chocolates to my someone, brother.” Genji said all coolly. 

“The doctor?” Hanzo questioned. The cyborg simply nodded. “Hmph! Then I see no need for you to assist me in my efforts.” Hanzo said with firmness. He stormed off, heading to his destination. 

“I’m happy you found someone to care for deeply, brother.” Genji said with relief as soon as his brother was out of his line of sight. 

——————————————————— 

Arriving at his destination, he took a deep breath. 

_Just give her the chocolates, wish her a happy White Day, and be done with it._

He knocked on the metallic door. 

“In a second!” A voice rang from the other side. He gulped in anticipation, heat flowing in his cheeks. 

A second later, the door opened to reveal a girl dressed in her pajamas, a few inches shorter than Hanzo. She was in the middle of wearing a pair of glasses when she looked up to see who it was. 

“Oh!” The girl exclaimed with surprise. “Hanzo! How are you? How can I help you?” She quickly said. Perhaps she was surprised to see him? 

Hanzo only chuckled. “I am doing well Mei, thank you. I have a gift for you.” He presented the box of chocolates to Mei, letting her take it. 

She gasped. “For me? Really?” Her eyes widened with amazement. When she opened the box, her eyes only widened even more. 

Mei picked up one chocolate and examined it. “Wow...these are so detailed,” then she ate it. “Mmmm! And so tasty and sweet! I taste caramel and a sweet pinch of...is that milk chocolate? Where did you get this? Its so good!” She said, tasting the delicious chocolates to try to find more flavors hidden within. 

“Is it not obvious, 綺麗な? It was made by yours truly.” He said pridefully. 

“Oh!” Mei’s cheeks flushed a bright red, enough for Hanzo to see. “Ha-Hanzo! I don’t know what to say! You actually made this?” 

Hanzo smiled. A surge of self pride bloomed within him. “If you want, I will give you the recipe.” 

She rushed forward and hugged him. “I would be honored. Thank you, 英俊.” 

Mei’s body was soft as a pillow. He could only wrap his arms around her. “Happy White Day, Mei. Assuming you know what that day is about?” 

“No, what is it?” Mei replied. 

“Well, you know about Valentine’s day? White Day is essentially the same, but men are only giving the chocolates.” Hanzo explained. 

“Oh...well happy White Day, Hanzo. And thank you.” Mei giggled. 

“You are welcome.” He broke apart their hug, taking a bow to signify his leave. 

It was then when Mei grabbed his right hand as he was turning to walk away. He looked at her in surprise. 

“Would you...please stay with me?...I want to share these chocolates with you....” Mei said with heavy shyness. 

Adorable and cute were the exact words Hanzo needed to describe her as he smiled at her. “I would be honored.” 

Mei smiled. “Yay!” 

Hanzo felt his heart skip a beat. Her smile was all he needed to make his day, as she lead him into her room.


End file.
